Posdata: Te amare desde el otro lado, ¡Esperame!
by Oyuki24
Summary: Kaname y Yuuki se casan, pero un sentimiento de nosalgia esta presente continuamente en Kaname, un dia ese sentimiento se va y deja un gran vacio ¿Por que será? One Short, Advertencia: Muerte un Personaje, M preg


Derechos reservados para los creadores originales del manga – anime "Vampire Knight" Este es un fanfic sin fin de lucro

Hace unos meses que Kuran Yuki y Kuran Kaname se habían casado. Los dos purasangres estaban felices en aquel momento, Kaname había tenido todo lo que quería en su vida: Casarse con su hermana, tenerla solo para él, hacer que esta olvidara a Kiryuu Zero, al mundo vampírico bajo sus pies, los ancianos ya estaban todos muertos por oponérsele.

Era feliz.

_Pero faltaba algo_

Lo sabía desde hace algunas semanas, ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Hace unos días había sentido una tristeza incomprensible, y cada vez se hacía espantosamente más grande. Hasta que un día se detuvo. Pensó que tal vez aquel extraño pensamiento lo dejaría por fin.

_Se equivocó_

La tristeza y la melancolía pararon, si, pero dejaron un enorme vacío luego. Varia veces había tenido que ir al baño a vomitar por la presión tan fuerte y persistente que se encontraba instalada permanentemente desde aquel día en su pecho.

Kaien Cross lo había llamado hace poco, exigiéndole saber con aquella infantil actitud suya el por que ni Yuki ni el contestaban sus cartas. Ellos se disculparon, pero aclararon que no habían recibido ninguna carta de nadie desde que se casaron.

_Ahí estaba el problema_

Kaname mando a unos técnicos a reparar su buzón, al parecer un manojo de cartas estaba atorado al fondo. Nadie tenía idea de cómo había pasado, pero quien hubiera hecho aquello sería severamente castigado.

Entre todos los habitantes de la mansión se repartieron la gran cantidad de cartas, cada uno a su correspondiente dueño. Como les había dicho el director Cross, les había enviado una gran cantidad de cartas, la mayoría sin sentido.

Mientras veía las cartas, Kaname se sorprendió por una en particular. Era celeste cielo viejo y tenía un extraño dije de plata colgando de ella. La abrió con mucho interés, había llamado su atención.

_Kuran, _

_Sé que estarás confundido por el por que yo, Zero Kiryuu, te envíe una carta. Bueno la razón es simple: Voy a morir. _

Sufrió por una centésima de segundo un ataque de pánico ¿Qué quería decir? NADIE que hubiera tomado su sangre podía morir tan rápido. Intentó calmarse; logró hacerlo aunque sea un poco. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacía la carta.

_No importa como lo mires, no encontraras una respuesta coherente hacía esto. Ni yo entiendo el por que, ni cuando comenzó… pero tengo clara una cosa: Te quiero_

Cayó sentado contra el respaldo de su silla; Releía una y otra vez la última oración del párrafo escrita por el cazador intentando encontrarle una trampa, un mensaje oculto ¡Algo! ¡Sentido! Aquella palabra era la que buscaba…

Volvió a encarar la carta de su ex compañero de academia…

_Ya… no me interesa mucho saber el por que este sentimiento tan enfermizamente estúpido hacía ti, solo eh hecho esta carta para presentarte la verdad de las cosas, situación que creí serías capaz de comprender, por lo que eh visto me equivoqué._

Se extrañó bastante ¿Ah que se refería?

_Hace unos meses te eh mandado una carta parecida a esta, pero no me has respondido hasta ahora. Eh perdido la paciencia. Estoy desesperado, espero que entiendas la situación en la que me encuentro, y lo aceptes. _

_Kuran, te pido, no, TE RUEGO que los protejas. Protege a Takashi y a Sora. Ellos, son la razón de mi estado. Son el fruto del revolcón que tuvimos antes de que abandonaras la academia._

_No malpienses, ninguno de los dos quiso que esto ocurriera, es más, ellos son los que me han dado fuerzas hasta ahora para soportar todos estos males. Aún son muy pequeños, pero ya tienen mucha fuerza y poder, seguro heredado de tu sangre, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que, a los ojos del mundo sean pequeños. _

_Kuran, Los niveles E somos capaces de procrear si estamos con un purasangre; Pero si no se toma la sangre del purasangre del cual te tomo luego de dar a luz, morirás. Es una larga transformación de ex humano a nivel e, cuando me transforme ni siquiera tendré fuerzas para hacerles frente a mis hijos, te pido que en lo posible te hagas cargo de ellos y los quieras._

_**Por cierto, yo no me revolqué contigo solo por un calentón, te amaba desde muncho antes. Pero por lo que soy no me atrevía a decírtelo, lamento si te molesta. Te ame desde el momento en el que te conocí, si, esa vez cuando intenté matarte con el cuchillo hace unos cuatro años, no era por que eras vampiro, era por enamorarme perdidamente de un vampiro a primera vista.**_

_Con cariño; _

_El – seguramente para el momento en el que leas esta carta – difunto Zero Kiryuu._

_Te amaré desde el otro lado._

La carta se deslizo de sus manos, sintió como el vacio se iba disipando poco a poco…

_El vació de no saber algo tan importante e ir perdiéndolo poco a poco sin saber que es…._

_**Te lo prometo… **_- Susurró para luego salir a paso lento de la habitación. Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer _¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?_

No importaba realmente, en lo que llegaba a la sala se dejaría de dotar que había estado llorando.

_**Los cuidare con mi vida… cariño… **_- Fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar y contarle a Yuuki que Zero había tenido hijos y este estaba muerto ahora.

Años más tarde, se podía apreciar a cuatro vampiros purasangre.

Uno, llamado Kaname Kuran, al lado de su **hermana**, viendo con ternura a los dos bultitos en los brazos de sus hijos.

Otra llamada Yuuki Kuran, al lado de su **hermano**, viendo a sus dos sobrinos con dos bultitos en los brazos, uno cada uno.

Otro llamado Takashi Kiryuu - Kuran, de pie viendo con ternura a su novio que se encontraba acostado en una cama. Tanto el cómo su hermano menor tenían un bultito en brazos cada uno, el tenía a su hijo mayor.

Y Sora Kiryuu - Kuran, acababa de dar a luz, un par de gemelos de cabello platinado, cabello que le recordaba a su difunto padre y a su tío, Zero e Ichiru Kiryuu. Miraba el bultito entre sus brazos, su bebe menor, era hermoso y era suyo y de su hermano-novio.

- ¿Ya eligieron nombres? – Preguntó su tía Yuuki, con una ternura propia de ella.

- No, todavía no – Dijo en tono cansado el mayor.

- Ichiru y Zero… - Susurró el menor, Takashi volteó a verlo sorprendido, mirada que cambio a ser un de ternura.

- Perfectos – Se acercó a su gemelo, pasando un brazo por atrás de su cabeza para levantarla un poco y besarle suavemente sus cabellos.

- ¿En honor a su padre y tío? ¿O por qué? – Preguntó Kaname

- El mayor… - Susurró Sora – Tiene el seño fruncido, y está intentando venir conmigo para abrazar a su hermano… es igualito a papa…

- ¡Si es verdad! – Dijo entusiasmada Yuuki, con delicadeza tomo al nuevo Zero, y lo deposito en los brazos de su padre. A penas sintió a su gemelo cerca, dejo de revolverse y se durmió.

- Así que Zero eh… - Susurró Kaname con una mirada nostálgica.

_Al parecer la vida_

_Da segundas oportunidades con el tiempo… _


End file.
